I'll protect you
by Hakuba
Summary: Aisha is saved by a red haired He seems to know her, but she doesn't remember RS X EM This is the first story in the magicians trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elsword

I'll protect you

Aisha's P.O.V

The school bell rung. Smiling I pack my stuff.

"Hey Aisha."

Rena ran up to me. I smiled. "Yeah?"

Rena flicked her long blonde hair back behind her ear.

"I was wondering if you were free this afternoon. You can join me and Eve to the beach."

I smiled apologetically, and placed my hands together.

"Sorry. I'm busy today. Maybe some other time?"

Rena smiled and nodded.

"Nah its fine. Anyways see you tomorrow."

Rena turned around and ran off.

I sighed. I picked up my bag and exited the classroom. Slowly I made my way past the crowded schoolyard. I passed the gate and turned left towards my home. The truth is that I wasn't busy. It was because I lived by myself. I don't have many friends and I don't really expect anymore.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and a pair of hands grabbed me. I tried to shout, but a hand clamped over my mouth tightly. I squirmed and struggled to get out of the grip. Slowly I was dragged into an empty street between two houses.

Three more guys walked out from the shadows.

"Look what we got here boss." One of the guys said.

I tried to kick my way free, the grip was too strong.

"Don't worry we just want some fun with you. It will be over soon."

Suddenly there was a flash of red and the man in front of me flew into a nearby wall. Standing where the man was before, was a tall red haired boy. He was around my age. He wore a short black vest and long white pants. He had tied his hair up with two thin ponytails placed neatly on his shoulders. His red hair covered his left eye.

"Now, it would be best if you let go of Aisha."

How does he know my name?

"Kid. Are you seriously going to fight us? Because you are way outnumbered."

The man whistle and more men came from behind the corners.

I stared shocked. But the red haired just smiled.

"No biggie."

Suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind the first man, still with his hands in his pockets. He spun around and kicked the man in the head, sending him flying. Shouting, the gang of men charged at the red haired boy. Yawning, the boy disappeared again, this time appearing behind the whole group. He kicked forward with so much force it toppled the whole gang.

The whole gang had been defeated with two kicks. The red haired boy turned around and glared at the man holding me.

"Release her." He said sternly.

Fumbling, the man reached for his gun.

"Die brat."

But before he could shoot, the red haired boy's foot was in his face. Surprised the man let go and went flying into another wall.

Smiling the red haired boy turned to look at me.

"You okay Aisha?"

I nodded.

"How do you know my name?"

His smiled faded. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. He looked saddened for a second, then smiled again.

"Well have a good afternoon."

He turned to walk away. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Why did you save me?"

He smirked. "Who wouldn't save a girl from a gang like them?"

And with that he continued to walk away. I stared at him, awe struck. After all he was quite cute.

Soon the red haired boy was gone from my sight. I looked around at the men on the ground, then back at the empty space where the red haired boy was. I shrugged and ran home.

The next day, I sat at my desk resting my head on my right hand.

"Hey where were you yesterday Aisha?" Rena asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I breathed out.

Rena smiled. Just then the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Elsword and he is transferring here. Treat him kindly."

I looked at the door and watched the red haired boy walk into the classroom with the same outfit he had yesterday.

"Hey. The name's Elsword. Nice to meet you all."

He smiled and a few girls giggled and exclaimed about how cute he was. He looked towards me.

"_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything…" _I begged.

"Hey Aisha!" Elsword smiled and waved at me. I faceplanted the desk as the whole classroom was silent and looking at me. Not a good situation.

**Hope it was okay. I decided to do one more happy story. Hope you like it. :) Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll protect you

**Because a lot of people wanted a second chapter, here it is**.

Chapter two

"What do you mean you don't know who he is?" Rena asked.

I sighed and walked towards our usual sitting spot. Eve followed the two of us as we sat under the shaded tree. It was far away from the actual school, but at least it was quiet.

"I just don't remember him. If I did meet him." I said.

Rena smiled as she lay down on her side, facing me.

"Plus he is kind of cute. Just your type."

I blushed and shook my head.

"No he isn't. I just met him yesterday."

Rena stared shocked before smiling evilly. "Wait. So the reason you couldn't come with me and Eve was because of Elsword?"

"What the hell are you talking about Rena?!" I yelled frantically. "He just saved me from a gang, that's it!"

"So he is more, your prince charming?"

I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I became friends with you."

Rena yawned and looked at the soccer field from afar. "Look, your prince charming is beating everyone at soccer." She said while snickering.

I looked over her and sure enough, Elsword was playing soccer. He easily manoeuvred past the opposite team before scoring a goal from the halfway line.

"Pretty athletic isn't he." Eve muttered.

Rena nodded. "The complete opposite of Aisha."

"Hey. I'm not that bad at sports."

Rena laughed. "Remember the time when we did dodge ball?"

I sighed. "I always got out in the first five minutes. Alright. I admit it. I am bad at sports."

"We're just teasing you Aisha. Don't take it personally."

I smiled. "Yeah okay."

The bell rung and the three of us walked back to class. Sadly, Rena and Eve were in a different class. I entered the classroom. I looked around to see if Elsword was there yet. Nope. No sign of him. I breathe out a sigh of relief as I made my way to my desk.

"I heard you have been trying to take Elsword all for yourself Aisha."

I turned around and saw my cousin, Specka.

"No. I never did anything like that." I immediately said.

Specka reached over and grabbed my hair, pulling on it.

"Listen to me Aisha. No one likes you. Leave Elsword alone, got that?"

Specka's friends giggled from behind her.

"To be honest. She's better than you."

All four of us looked at the new comer. Elsword glared at the girls. Specka let go of my hair and stammered.

"I-I didn't see you there Elsword. So are you busy today?"

Elsword nodded. "Yeah. I have an afternoon with Aisha. Sorry maybe next time."

"With Aisha?" Specka raised her eyebrow.

Elsword nodded. "Yeah."

"Why. She's nothing compared to me." Specka said.

"Specka. Leave Aisha alone and I might reconsider about giving your stuff back."

Elsword smirked.

"My stuff?"

Elsword sighed and raised his hands. In his right hands was a purple diary that said Specka, and a wallet of the same colour.

"This stuff."

"H-How did you. I was holding those?"

She looked at her hands.

"It was simple. Like taking something off a kindergartener."

Elsword walked to my side. He threw the books and wallet back over his shoulder. It was quite funny to see Specka swing her arms about, trying to catch them.

"Thanks Elsword." I said. I rubbed my head in pain, form the hair tugging.

"No problems."

The bell for the end of school rung. I quickly ran home, trying to get away from Specka, or Elsword, in case another girl misunderstands. I didn't stop running until I opened my door to my house and slammed the door shut. I sighed in relief and walked over to the kitchen. I hummed a little song as I searched the fridge. Finding some milk, I took it out and pour a glass. I put the milk back into the fridge. I walked into the living room. Sitting on my couch was Elsword, swinging my key's in his finger.

"Geez, you run fast." He complained.

I dropped the cup in my hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

**Hope you like the second chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll protect you

Chapter three

Aisha's P.O.V

He placed his fingers in his ears. "God that was loud. What's your problem?"

"My problem! What are you doing in my house?! How did you even get in?!" I yelled.

Elsword sighed. "Isn't it obvious? I came through the door."

I growled. Laughing Elsword sat up and held the keys out towards me.

"I took them from school."

I snatched it from his open hands. "Thief."

Elsword shook his head. "Nope. A magician."

I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "It's a trick that magicians use call sleight of hand."

He opened his hands a produced the house keys. I stared at them, then at my hands, realising the keys were gone.

"When…"

"When you weren't paying attention. Just like this."

He put his two hands together. Slowly he expanded it, producing the cup that I had spilt.

I stared, amazed at the feat he just performed.

Elsword smiled. "You should be more careful about your belongings."

He placed the cup and keys in my empty hands.

He shook his right hand once and a white hand towel appeared from it.

"Here. Let me clean up the mess."

Elsword bent down and started scrubbing it. I sighed and turned around, and walked to the kitchen. I placed the cup in there and placed the key on the wall. Then I started washing my cup.

"Wait! Elsword!" I shouted mid way.

"Yeah?"

He poked his head around the corner.

"You still haven't explained why you're in my house."

Elsword sighed heavily. "Isn't it obvious? I don't have a place to live."

Startled I cracked the cup in my hands. "Oh. Whoops."

Elsword walked over to me.

"Here. Let me fix that."

He picked up the cup, just as I off the tap. He placed the broken bits up and placed them on the table. He wrapped the hand towel in his hands and covered the cup.

"1,2,3."

I clicked his fingers and revealed the cup, perfectly fixed, like nothing had happened.

"How…"

"Magic." He said while smiling.

He picked up the cup and dropped it on to the kitchen floor. It cracked the floor, with a heavy thud. Elsword bent down and picked it up.

"Yeah. It's fixed."

He handed me the cup. "Try not to break it again."

I turned around and started washing it again.

"So Elsword. If you don't have a place to live. Where are you staying?"

"Here."

Thank god this time I didn't break the cup, but I was close to.

"Here? But this is my place."

Elsword. "Your point?"

"Where are you going to sleep? What if everyone finds out? What if-"

"What are the chances of that?" Elsword butted it. "Plus I'll sleep on the couch."

I sighed. "Fine." 

I yawned in my chair in my room. "Guess I should sleep." I muttered.

I off the lights and walked to the bathroom. Slowly I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room. "Goodnight Elsword."

"Night." He answered back from downstairs.

I closed the door and locked it. Sighing I dressed for bed and hopped into bed. Since I was so tired, I quickly fell asleep. 

Next morning, I woke up by the sunlight on my face. I yawned and sat up in bed. I stretched my back and yawned again. I turned to get off my bed, only to realise that a certain redhead was sleeping in it. I felt my face heat up. "ELSWORD!"

I brought my fist down on his head. 

In the kitchen I still had my face heated up. I shook my head as I sat down on the kitchen chair. Elsword soon walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said calmly.

I growled. "What were you doing in my bed?"

"The couch was uncomfortable."

"How did you get into my room?"

"Magic."

I sighed. I quickly finished my sandwich. "Okay. We have to go to school. You can't tell anyone that you were in my house. Got it?"

Elsword nodded.

"Okay, hurry up and eat." I said as I stuffed a sandwich into Elsword's mouth. 

I walked into the classroom, trying to get ahead of Elsword first. I quickly walked to my seat. Elsword soon walked into the classroom as well. As soon as he did, a group of fan girls followed him. They were asking him questions, and he gladly answered.

"So where do you live?" asked one of the girls.

_Please don't answer. Please I beg of you…"_

"Sorry can't say."

I sighed in relief. Thank god.

"Did you get a good night's sleep Elsword?" asked one of the tired girls.

Elsword nodded. "Yeah. Aisha's bed was really comfortable."

I face planted the desk again, as the whole classroom looked at me.

"_Why must you do this to me Elsword?"_

**Hope you like this chapter. Reviews please. Also, please tell me how do you think Aisha will get out of this situation. I'll choose the best answer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll protect you

Chapter three

I glared at Elsword. He stammered and shocked his hands back and forth.

"Elsword. How many times are you going to say that joke?" I said angrily.

Finally catching on he just laughed half heartily.

"Geez. Can't take a joke Aisha?"

Everyone in the classroom went back to normal. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_That was close."_

"Okay class settle down." The teacher said as she walked into the class. The teacher went on about the excursion coming up. I sighed and rested my head on one arm, looking out the window.

The bell for the end of school rung. Yawning I quickly made sure I had my keys. I still had them. I ran out of the classroom. I quickly ran down the stairs turned a corner, running into Elsword.

"Aisha? Why the rush?"

"Making sure you can't get into the house." I smiled as I continued to run.

This time I got him. I chuckled at the thought of finally beating Elsword.

Finally I reached home, and ran up the pathway. I opened the door and slammed it. I quickly locked the doors, and smiled to myself. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey Aisha." Elsword said.

Surprised I slapped him. "How did you get here so fast?"

Rubbing his cheek Elsword smirked. "Magic."

I check to see if I still had my keys. I took them out. "How did you get inside the house this time?"

He took out a key from his pocket.

"I made a duplicate."

I didn't know what happened next, but suddenly he was on the ground, knocked out, with my hand print on his face.

"Whoops."

At dinnertime Elsword was rubbing his cheek when walking into the kitchen.

"It still hurts." He complained.

"You deserved it." I muttered. I grabbed the pot of stew and carried it across onto the table.

"So…ready for the excursion tomorrow?" I asked.

Elsword kept rubbing his cheek. "I'm more worried about my cheek. What do I say if people ask me?"

"Say that I didn't slap you."

Elsword sighed.

He took a spoon full of stew. "Smells good."

He put the stew in his mouth.

"So…how is the stew?"

Elsword choked before taking out his spoon. "I'll be right back."

I stood up and ran up the stairs. I heard a door slam, and Elsword puking.

"Is it that bad?"

I quickly put down the spoon, losing my appetite.

* * *

I brushed my teeth, before rinsing. After brushing I walked back into my room. I locked the door, and walked over and carried my chair to the door. I lent it against the door handle.

"_That should stop him from getting in"_

Yawning, I walked over to my bed and crawled in it.

* * *

The morning soon came and I sat up, stretching my back. I looked at the other side of my bed, and saw the red hair and peaceful face.

"Elsword." I said while sighing. "How did you get in?"

I quietly got out of bed and exited the room. Outside I walked down the stairs. Quickly I filled a cup full of water. Giggling softly I walked back up the stairs to my room. Quietly I walked up to the sleeping figure. I threw the cup at Elsword.

"That's for sleeping in my bed."

"I did what?" said Elsword, suddenly behind me.

Surprised I yelped and slapped him in the face. He fell to the ground, dazed. While he was on the ground, I walked over to the 'figure'. I pulled back the blanket and saw it was a booster with a crimson red t-shirt on the top. Elsword started to laugh.

"You thought I was the booster?"

He continued to laugh. I growled. "Elsword stop laughing. We got an camp today, go get dressed."

But Elsword ignored me and continued to laugh on the ground. I sighed. I walked up to the laughing Elsword and kicked him in the stomach. He stopped laughing and struggled to breathe.

"W-What was t-that for?" he wheezed.

"For fun." I smirked. I turned around and walked down the stairs leaving Elsword in my room, struggling to breath.

"Damn, she kicks hard." I heard him groan.

* * *

I got to school first. The two form classes were there. Rena and Eve saw me and ran to me.

"Hey Aisha." Rena said. "Are you excited today?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elsword enter the school grounds. As usual there were fan girls following him. Of course they were questioning if he was alright. Elsword had bandage on his right cheek. I guess I did slap him incredibly hard.

"Okay classes. Let's go!"

* * *

After hours of riding the bus, we were on a cruise ship. There were other civilians on the cruise as well. Rena grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front of the ship.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure is." I said half heartily. I turned around to watch, Elsword being chased by his fan girls. I chuckled. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself. I turned back as towards Rena.

"This is your first time on a ship right?"

Rena nodded. "Eve's first time as well."

Eve was quiet as usual as she slowly walked towards us.

"Eve come enjoy the view with us." Rena said.

Suddenly Elsword came running up to us. "Aisha. Help me hide. Please."

Rena and Eve stared at me silently. "Ummm. Rena any ideas?"

Rena shrugged. "He's your boyfriend."

I shook my head, while blushing madly. "He's not my boyfriend."

Rena laughed at me. Suddenly Elsword grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the other two. He climbed the stairs towards the back of the ship. He went through the door and continued, through the empty corridor.

"Elsword. Where are you taking me?"

"Aisha. Now's not the time. I'll explain later. There are some people on the ship that want us dead."

I laughed. "Elsword don't joke around."

Judging by his appearance he was serious. I never seen him so anxious. Suddenly two people turned the corner and started walking towards us. Quickly Elsword pulled me into a random room. Quietly he shut the door.

"Aisha. You know we met before, but you don't remember, right?"

I nodded. "Elsword seriously what's going on."

I put his finger on my lips. "Outside are two people that are trying to kill us."

I stared at him shocked.

"Why are they trying to kill us?"

Elsword sighed. "When we were younger, we accidentally saw something we shouldn't have."

A faint memory of a young red haired boy quickly flashed into my head, but soon disappeared.

"Aisha listen to me."

Elsword bent down and placed his hands on both my cheeks.

"If you are in trouble, call for me. I'll protect you. Okay?"

I nodded, slowly.

"Thank you." Elsword said. Suddenly he hugged me.

"Now try not to bring attention to yourself."

Silently he opened the door and peeked outside. "Coast is clear. Aisha. Try to stay out of trouble."

We both exited the room and walked back to where all the rest of the kids are.

Suddenly I saw the Elsword fan girls at the end of the corridor. I patted Elsword on the back.

"Well. Elsword this is where I leave you. Good luck surviving." I said sarcastically as I quickly ran into another corridor. Elsword turned back towards the girls, just as I heard screaming of excitement. I laughed as I watched Elsword turn the other way and sprint off.

The night soon came as we continued to sail to the island. Rena, Eve and I were still outside at the front of the ship. We laughed as we told each other jokes. Before we realised it, the rest of the students went back to their cabins.

"Hey Rena, Eve. We should get back."

The other nodded as they started to walk back with me. Suddenly a group of men walked out from the shadows.

"After years of searching. We finally found you."

The man in the middle smiled. He was tall and quite handsome, he had a couple of scars on his face. He wore a long white coat and by his waist was a long thin blade.

"I have spent years trying to find you Aisha."

I stared at him shocked. "Who are you?"

"The name is Raven." He said as he drew his sword. The guys around him drew their guns.

"Now we silence we have to silence you. You saw something that you shouldn't have."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven clicked his fingers and one of the men raised his gun towards us. Panicking, I walked back with Rena and Eve behind me. Then I remembered.

"ELSWORD!"

"Fire!"

The man pulled the trigger, and there was a loud bang. I closed my eyes. But I felt no pain. Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw the red hair of some idiot I knew.

He had something in his hands. He opened his hand and a single bullet fell out.

All of us stared at Elsword amazed.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the men.

Elsword smirked and ignored the man.

He opened his hands and let the shower of bullets fall onto the deck.

"Looking for these?" Elsword asked the men. Each men opening their guns to check.

"How is that possible?" asked one of the men.

Elsword smiled. "Because I'm a magician."

**So the bad guys come out, and a bit of Aisha's past is revealed. What will happen next? Reviews please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I'll protect you

Chapter four

Raven smiled. "If you can't use your guns, then just beat the brat up or use your knives."

The men nodded and closed in on us. Some reach into their pockets for knives. They grinned as they came closer to us.

"Hey brat. You better give up now. Or we'll kill you and that girl" Taunted one of the men.

Elsword's smiled faded.

"You can call me whatever you want…but threatening Aisha. You guys better say your prayers."

Elsword flicked his right hand making a towel pop out.

"Um. Elsword…what are you going to do with that towel?" I asked.

Elsword turned towards me.

"Just sit back and watch…now for the punishment of threatening Aisha."

Elsword turned back towards the men. He seemed to grab something inside his towel. Slowly, he pulled the towel away revealing…a sword? All of us stared at Elsword gobsmacked.

I patted Elsword on the back. "Isn't that overdoing it a bit too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have knives, you have a giant sword."

"I'll hit them with the blunt side. I promise."

Elsword suddenly dashed forward and swung the flat side of his blade over one of the men's head. Elsword laugh manically, which made me wonder who the villain was.

Rena grabbed my shoulder. "Hey Aisha."

I turned to face Rena. "Want some popcorn?"

I stared at the popcorn in her hands. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Eve bought it before. I think it is a good idea to eat it now, while watching Elsword fight."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Elsword smack other man in the head, which then fell over unconscious.

"You know guys. Even though he said the back of the blade. He's still really dangerous." Eve said.

Rena and I slowly nodded while watching Elsword smack another man down to the ground. Elsword turned to face us, and smiled. But it soon faded.

He turned towards the remaining men. Elsword put his sword in one of the men's hands.

"Look after it. I'll be back, just wait a second."

Elsword then ran towards the three of us. "Why are you eating? I haven't had dinner yet and I'm the one fighting these guys."

All three of us shrugged. "It's your fault for not eating dinner."

Elsword sighed. "At least give me some popcorn."

Rena grabbed a few and dropped it into his hands. "Okay there. Now run along." Rena shooed Elsword away.

Elsword gulped down the popcorn. "Thanks."

He turned around a walked up to the man that had his sword. Elsword quickly took back his sword. "Thanks. Sorry that took a while."

Elsword then swung his sword at his head, knocking the man unconscious. The guy named Raven face palm. "Why did you give back his sword?"

The remaining three men shrugged. Raven sighed and drew his blade.

"Time to take care of the trash."

Raven slowly drew his blade and charged at Elsword. Elsword ducked and jumped back.

"So you are pretty good after all." Elsword muttered. "This shall be interesting."

Elsword dashed forward and struck Raven's blade skywards. Through the opening Elsword swung a punch at Raven's stomach. The blow connected and Raven jumped back.

"Why don't you use your left arm?"

Raven clenched his teeth. "It's none of your business."

Raven started swinging his sword at Elsword. With ease Elsword deflected each swing.

I saw Elsword leap into the air and come down on Raven. Raven dodged to one side, barely missing the swing. Elsword landed in a crouch and dashed forward striking Raven's sword out of his hands. He swung again and Raven closed his eyes. Suddenly Elsword stopped the swing. Slowly Raven opened his eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"I promised Aisha that I would hit with the blunt side of the blade."

Elsword swung his sword again, and Raven lifted his left arm. I heard a metallic clash before, Ravens sleeve ripped, revealing his metal arm.

All of us stared at his arm.

"We'll it was nice fighting you. But without my blade, I can't continue. This is your win."

And with that Raven grabbed his men and threw them overboard.

"Isn't that going to kill them?" I asked.

"Nah. There's a boat waiting down there. See you next time." Raven said, before jumping of the ship.

We all stared at where he was just before. I turned to Elsword.

"By the way, how did you come to our aid just in time?"

Elsword smiled. "I was watching right from the start, I could have saved you guys earlier, but I decided to come in at a more heroic time..."

All three of us just stared at Elsword. I stood up.

"Elsword."

"Yes?"

Next thing I knew, Elsword was on his back with a fist mark in his cheek.

* * *

The next day, the island was in view. Everyone exclaimed how beautiful it was. The tall white mountains, the lively forests. We got off the ship and everyone was driven up the mountains in the bus. We soon got to the snowy mountains. Everyone got out of the bus and lined up just below the mountain.

"Okay everyone. Gather around. Today we are going to have a contest."

There was a murmur in the classes, before some squealing.

"You have to choose someone from the opposite gender, and we are going to have a skiing contest."

**Sorry this story was a bit rushed. Hope it was okay. Anyway I'm starting to update all my stories again. :)**

**Reviews please**


	6. Chapter 6

**BTW this chapter, i wanted to expand the relationship between the two main characters, so forgive me if there too much talking.**

I'll protect you

Chapter five

Aisha's P.O.V

I started to slowly move down the snowy mountain. Suddenly, I slipped and fell on my back. I heard someone snicker trying to be silent. A familiar snicker.

"Can't you find anything else to snicker at Elsword?"

I turned my head and saw Elsword reaching down offering to pick me up.

"Sorry, it's just too funny."

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Quickly I dusted myself off before turning away from him and muttering a thanks.

"So Aisha." Elsword said, looking the other way. "I was wondering if you would be my partner in the skiing contest."  
I felt my face heat up as he finished his sentence. "Yeah okay." I said while smiling.

I jumped onto my bed and sighed. _"Why would Elsword choose a person like me to be his partner? I can't even ski well."_

"Hey Aisha!" Rena shouted as she entered the room. "What's up?"

I quickly turned the other way. She walked up to me and sat down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Elsword asked me to be his partner. I just don't understand why though."

"Wait Elsword?" Rena asked. I nodded.

"I heard he became unwell. He came down with a head injury. He's now in the sick bay"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

I quickly leapt of the bed and raced out the room towards the sick bay. It wasn't that hard to find, since there were fans outside trying to get in. How was I going to get in?

I turned to see the resort map next to me. I snickered as I realised that there was another door to the sick bay. Quickly I left the fans and turned the corner and found a door there. I entered it, and quietly closed the door. There was only one bed and on the bed was a head bandaged Elsword. I sighed. "How did you injure yourself?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

I grabbed a chair and pulled towards the bed and sat down.

"Come on. Tell me."

Elsword sighed. "I was running away from those girls outside as usual. But then I accidentally fell down the stairs head first."

"But you shouldn't be this much injured, should you?"

"That's because the main thing that injured me was the fact that the girls dog-piled me afterwards."

I raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to do the contest without you?"

Elsword shrugged. I sighed. Suddenly, Elsword reached out and grabbed my head. Slowly he sat up and hugged me with one hand.

"It's alright. I'll be healed in no time."

There was a silence between both of us. "So how did you get in here Aisha?"

"The emergency exit."

Elsword stared at me and we both started laughing.

"Aisha you should get out of here soon. I'll be ready for the contest. Since we have to choose out of the three courses, I'll meet you at the expert course."

"But I can't ski well."

Elsword smiled. "Don't worry. I have something that could work."

After lunch, all the students lined up at the bottom of the mountain.

"Okay, students. The contest will work like this. There are three courses. The beginner courses go first, then the intermediate and lastly the expert. Also. This is a costume contest."

There was an awkward silence as that last word echoed through everyone's minds.

"A costume contest?" Someone said from the back.

"But we don't have any costumes." Another student said.

Teacher sighed. "That's not my problem. Uses anything you like."

When I got up to the expert course, I understood why Elsword wanted me to go here. No body except me was lined up at the expert course, which proved that Elsword was wanting to go last, so he could heal longer. I sighed.

From here I watched the beginner than the intermediate contestants go. Soon it was my go, but Elsword was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw the familiar crimson hair.

"About time." I muttered.

"Sorry. Had trouble escaping from the sick bay."

I looked at what he was wearing. He wore a red knight-like clothing. He had a short red sleeved shirt and armour plating on his shoulders. He had raised his hair to stopped covering his face.

"How do I look?"

"Like a knight."

He smiled. "Why aren't you changed?"

I smiled nervously. "I had nothing to wear."

"That can be fixed."

He flicked his wrist and a blanket appeared. Quickly he put it on me.

"Elsword. What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Suddenly he took the blanket of me, revealing a princess like clothing. I had a short sleeved, long white dress.

"How?"

Elsword gave me one of his trade mark smiles. "Magic."

I blushed a bit and turned away. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Ditch your skis."

I raised an eyebrow. He indicated the skis with his head. Slowly I stepped out of it and on the placed me feet on the soft snow.

"Okay what now?"

Elsword suddenly grabbed me and lifted me bridle style. "Hold tight."

He leaned forward and we started moving down the slope. I laughed as we picked up speed. We just had to get past the 500m mark then the judges would see us. Suddenly I saw a couple of shadows come up from behind us. They were the men from the ship.

"Oh no."

"What Aisha. Is something happening?" he asked.

"We're being followed."

"The guys from the ship?"

I nodded. Elsword cursed.

"Hang on tight. This is going to get rough."

**hopefully it was okay and that you enjoyed it. Reviews please.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'll protect you

Chapter six

The gunshot exploded near us, as we continued to ski down the mountain. Cursing Elsword veered right, then left in a zig-zag motion.

"Elsword. Can't you just catch the bullets like you did on the ship?" I asked.

Elsword sighed. "I didn't catch anything. The guns were empty to begin with. I just knew they were on the ship so I stole the bullets."

Another bullet flew past our heads. I cried out in surprise.

"Elsword, we have to get to the 500m mark. We're almost there."

"Don't worry. Just reach into my shirt pocket and put throw that thing behind you."

I quickly reached inside his shirt pocket and produced a small, round silver ball. I threw it behind me like how Elsword told me to do.

"What was that Elsword?"

Suddenly there was an explosion behind us, and some angry shouts. I glared at Elsword's smiling face.

"You gave me a bomb?" I asked angrily. "What happened if it blew up right when I picked it up?"

Elsword shrugged. " I forgot about that."

I sighed. "I am going to hit you later."

We continued down the mountain, almost reaching the 500m mark.

"_100."_

"_75."_

"_50."_

"_10."_

Suddenly, there was another gunshot and Elsword grunted. We past the 500m mark and I looked back. The men skidded to a halt and muttered a curse. They turned around and soon disappeared from my sight. I turned back to see the teachers and students at the bottom of the mountain.

"Hey Aisha. Hold tight. I'm going to give them a show."

Before I could ask what he was going to do, he went up a slope and did a flip in mid-air. I held onto him tightly as Elsword landed in a crouch. He went up another slope and did a 360 degree spin. The crowd at the bottom cheered as we got closer. Suddenly at the end, Elsword fell forward and dropped me to the ground. I grunted as I hit the snow. Elsword lost his skis as we both tumbled down the rest of the way. I got to the bottom first, quickly I got up and ran to Elsword.

"Elsword. What happened?!"

The crowd started running to us, as I rolled him so he faced me. He was clutching his right arm, which a pool of red was dripping from it.

The crowd got here and there was a murmur and whispered going through the crowd. The Elsword fan girls were crying and the teachers were calling an ambulance.

"You okay Elsword?" I asked. I bent down and inspected the wound.

He laughed half heartily.

"Your slaps and punches hurt more." He grunted.

The ambulance soon came and took Elsword to the nearest hospital. I sat in my room, with Rena and Eve next to me.

"Hey cheer up Aisha. Elsword will be fine." Rena said.

Eve nodded. "What happened up there exactly?"

I explained what had happened. The expression on Rena's face was priceless, however Eve was still no-emotional like usual.

"Are you okay? Did they get you? Were you scared?" Rena said really quickly. She gripped me are started shaking me.

"Rena. Stop." Eve said simply. "I don't think she wants to talk about it."

The other two walked out of the room. It was suddenly quiet as I thought about what had happen. I sighed. Suddenly and pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I struggled, but the hands had a cloth in his hands. I smelt something sweet as drifted to sleep.

I woke up, in an dark, empty warehouse, with my hands tied to some sort of chain. I could see the snow outside the windows. There were puddles on the ground. Standing in front of me, with their back turned were the men on the mountain and the ship. They were playing some sort of card game.

"I raise by ten."

"I call."

"Fold."

"What do you have?"

"Full house. You?"

"A straight. Damn you won again."

I stared at the men playing the game. Suddenly one of the men looked up.

"Hey guys she's awake. Someone call Raven."

"I'm already here."

Everyone looked at the direction of the door. Suddenly Raven in his white coat walked through the ware house doors.

"Good. Now that you are awake, we can finally hear cry in pain when we kill you."

Raven slowly drew his blade and walked towards me.

"But first I want to torture you. Guys. The tasers."

The men drew tasers from their shirt pocket. Each walked towards me and pressed the trigger sending a shock of electricity. I cried out in pain. The men continued to use the tasers. I started to sweat. The pain was getting unbearable. Then I remembered something.

Flashback

_I remembered when I was a kid, there was a boy protecting me in front of a couple of bullies. In a flash the red haired boy had taken all the bullies down. He turned to me and hugged me. _

"_Aisha. If you are ever in trouble, call for me and I'll be there…"_

End of flashback.

I started to cry as the final man stop using his tasers.

"Boss. Just kill her already."

Raven nodded and smiled as he drew his long thin blade. "I'll make it quick."

Raven walked towards me raising his blade. It came down towards my head. I closed my eyes and gathered my strength, sucking in a deep breath of air.

"ELSWORD!"

Suddenly the ceiling burst open and Raven stopped his blade. "What in the world?"

Suddenly there was a flash of red as the men suddenly flew across the warehouse. There was smoke, but it soon cleared revealing a red haired boy. Elsword growled.

"You hurt Aisha. Prepare to die Raven."

**If Elsword is strong normally. How strong will he be when he is angry? Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll protect you**

Chapter Seven

Aggressively, Elsword charged forward swing a kick to Ravens head. Cursing Raven raised his metal left arm blocking it, but he failed to notice Elsword's punch. The blow connected on Raven's temple, sending him flying across the room.

"_When did Elsword become this strong?" _

Suddenly, Elsword appeared behind Raven and kicked him, sending him flying into the shed wall, denting it. Raven coughed up some blood before raising his sword. Elsword smirked and took out a deck of cards. With ease he threw five cards, each flying towards Raven, cutting through his skin.

"What the hell!?" Raven shouted.

Raven charged forward and swung his blade harmlessly at where Elsword was. Elsword appeared behind Raven and kicked the assassin in the head sending in sprawling. Raven grunted and slowly struggled to stand up. Suddenly Elsword appeared behind Raven again and grabbed Raven's neck and threw straight into the ground. Elsword leapt onto the fallen Raven and raised his fist.

"You try to kill Aisha again and I'll kill you."

Raven panted heavily and raised his hands. With one punch, Elsword knocked Raven out. Elsword slowly stood up from Raven and walked over to me.

"Sorry I'm late Aisha." He said in his usual smiling tone. The sudden change in personality surprised me. Which was Elsword's real personality?

Elsword grabbed the chains that were lifting me up and crushed them with his bare hands. I felt safe, and quickly hugged him.

"Owww." Elsword suddenly cried out.

Surprised I jumped back and let go of Elsword. He was clutching his right shoulder.

"Your sill injured?" I asked. "How did you get out of hospital?"

Elsword chuckled. "I snuck out of course."

Subconsciously I hugged him softly. "You idiot. Don't do such stupid things for me."

I started to cry, and Elsword placed his hand on my head.

"My shoulder still hurts. Hug me any tighter and I might end up in hospital again." Elsword joked.

So there I was, hugging Elsword in a shed full of unconscious guys who were trying to kill me. I had thought this would be the worst thing that will ever happen to me. I was so wrong.

After the rescue, I supported Elsword all the way back to the hospital. I asked him how he knew I was in trouble, and as usual he said: "Magic." He said while smirking.

When we got to the hospital, we struggled to sneak in since Elsword's fans were there. But eventually we got in with some fire and a really sensitive fire alarm.

The next day after everything had happen, we went back to school which included Elsword. Elsword was as usual hiding from his fan girls. I smiled as I watched him lock himself in the closet. When the fan girls barged into the closet, Elsword had "mysteriously disappeared". I chuckled as I watched the fan girls start crying at his disappearance. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around saw Elsword chuckling.

"Well. I guess everything is back to normal." Elsword muttered.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the female teacher walked in. I thought that everything was going to be back to normal. Well something happened next that proved me wrong.

"Class. We have a new transfer student. He came from the same country as Elsword. Please make him welcome."

A blonde haired with cerulean walked into the classroom and bow. We he straightened his back, he pushed back his long blonde hair. He smiled and a couple of girls, including Elsword's fan girls squeal.

"Please to meet you. My name is Chung Seiker."

He raised his hand towards the teacher and suddenly a rose formed in his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Chung carried on.

The teacher blushed a little and accepted the rose. Elsword tensed up behind me. "Oh no. Not him." I heard Elsword mutter.

"How did you do that?" the teacher asked.

Chung smiled innocently. "Magic."

**Sorry there is a lot of talking. So why do you think Chung is here? Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BTW, this will be more of a talking chapter. Please note that.**

I'll protect you

Chapter nine

"Elsword who is that person?" I asked.

Elsword ignored me and continued reading his book on the couch. I sighed heavily.

"Elsword. I know you know this person. Who is he?"

Elsword sighed, while putting his book down. "He's a friend, an enemy and a rival. That's all I'll say."

"How can he be all of that?"

Elsword shrugged. "He just is. He is unpredictable…if I were you Aisha, I would stay away from Chung."

I could see the seriousness in his crimson eyes. "Is he that dangerous?"

Elsword shook his head. "No he isn't. It's just that he is unpredictable."

I heavily sat down on the opposite couch facing Elsword. "If he is that unpredictable, then teach me magic."

Elsword placed his book down again and stared at me.

"Aisha we went over this already." He said. "I won't teach you magic."

"But why!?" I shouted. "You always end up hurt because of me and I can't bear to see you hurt again. If you teach me I can protect myself and maybe you."

"Look. It's nice that you care for me, but I am fine. As long as I am alive, I am fine."

"I can at least help you. Why won't you teach me?"

"Because I don't want you to go down the same path as me!" Elsword shouted.

There was silence between both of us. Elsword sighed.

"Look. Aisha I have done terrible things, things I don't want to remember. Magic, even if it's all a trick, is a curse itself. There are many things you have to sacrifice for it. Because at the end of the day it all comes down to what you are willing to sacrifice."

I stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I heard Elsword sigh sadly from behind me.

"All magic comes with a price." I heard him mutter.

* * *

At school I sat down with Rena and Eve in our usual spot.

"Aisha, you okay?" Rena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

We continued to eat our food. "Hey Aisha." Rena said.

I turned to look at her, indicating for her to continue.

"Did you know Eve found a crush?"

I choked on one of my sandwiches. "Eve? She developed feelings for someone? Who?"

"The new kid. Chung Seiker."

Eve blushed a little but was silent. I was wondering if I should tell her what Elsword told me…

"_If I were you Aisha…I would stay away from Chung."_

I decided not to. But then an idea formed into my head. A dangerous one, but I was willing to do it.

"Hey Eve. Where do I find Chung?"

* * *

I watched from the corner as Chung walked towards where I was hiding. Suddenly I leapt out and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from the eating area.

"Chung I need to talk to you." I said.

"You're that girl that Elsword follows right?"

"Yeah. Anyway. I need you to teach me magic."

"Magic?"

I nodded and let go of Chung's collar.

"You sure?" Chung asked.

I nodded again. Chung smiled. "Meet me up on the roof after school. We can start there."

I thank him and turned to walk away from Chung. He didn't seem that bad after all.

* * *

The roof had a gentle breeze blowing my hair all over the place. Chung stood in the middle, completely unfazed.

"You actually came." He said.

"Of course I would."

Chung smiled innocently. "Are you ready to start?"

I nodded.

"Firstly stand where I am." Chung pointed to where he was standing. I slowly walked to where he was.

"Okay, now take a deep breath and close your eyes." Chung said soothingly. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"What is this going to accomplish?" I asked.

There was no answer. "Chung?"

Suddenly I felt a small object enter by stomach and felt the pain enter my body. I toppled over the roof of the school building. I felt the wind gush past me as I opened my eyes and stared at the grinning face of Chung's. Then it hit me. The reason why Elsword wanted me to stay away from Chung. Elsword was right. He was unpredictable.

**hope it was alright. Reviews please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'll protect you

Chapter ten

The wind gushed past me as I tumbled towards the ground. I still had a pain in my stomach as I kept falling. I prayed for Elsword to come save me, but I knew that he was still I hospital for a check up. Suddenly a pair of arms grasp around me, gently holding me above the ground. I looked up and saw a young woman with long crimson hair. She gently dropped me to the ground.

"Are you alright?" the red haired girl asked. She bent down near my stomach wound. She flicked he wrist and a cloth fell out. Gently she wrapped it around my wound.

I nodded. "Who are you? And why did you save me?"

The red haired girl stared above at where Chung was. "You don't need to know my name…and I saved you because you are close with my brother."

My eyes widened as I saw the resemblance between this girl and a certain trouble making friend. "You're Elsword sister?"

The girl smiled and turned around. "Well…I'm off…and please don't tell my brother I was here."

I leapt to my feet and grabbed the girls hand. "Wait…aren't you going to do something about Chung?"

The girl didn't look at me. "It's my brothers business. Not mine….magicians always look after themselves."

Suddenly, the arm disappeared from my grasp and the red haired girl was walking away.

I ran after her. "Wait."

She stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you know why Elsword won't teach magic?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already know how to do magic?"

"What do you mean?"

The girls eyes widened. Then her expression went back to normal. "So you forgot even that hey?"

She stopped and turned around to look at something.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "Nevermind. I should go now, Elsword is coming soon."

I reached out towards her. "Wait-"

Suddenly, the girl placed a cloth over my mouth. I started to feel sleepy.

"Sleep Aisha. And remember your past."

* * *

_I was in a crowded area…I couldn't exactly see. I turned around and observed my surroundings. _

"_Welcome to circus Amazica!" shouted a voice. _

_I smiled as I saw everything around me. I walked through the crowded circus, pushing my way through. Suddenly I saw a man in front of me. It was Raven!_

"_Come one, come all to the most sceptical wonderboy!"_

_Curious I walked past the man and into the tent. Inside was a red haired boy. _

"_Now for my next trick…you see this coin? Now watch it disappear."_

_The coin disappeared from his hands. "Now watch me expand it."_

_Suddenly, he placed his hands together and revealed a palm sized coin. The audience clapped and cheered. _

_I smiled as watch the boy perform many tricks. _

_The show ended there and I watched the boy sighed and turn around to walk back stage. Curios I followed him. There he was, talking with a blonde boy around his age._

"_Nice performance Elsword."_

_Elsword smiled. "You can do better Chung. Don't be so modest."_

_Elsword's back was towards me, but Chung saw me looking at them. _

"_Hey Elsword. A fan of yours."_

_Chung pointed to me. Elsword turned around and walked up to me. He reached his hand out and suddenly a rose formed in his hands. _

"_The name is Elsword. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"_

"_It's Aisha."_

_Elsword stared at me. "A-AI-sha. Aisha. That's a nice name."_

_I blushed. Elsword smiled. "Aisha….Aisha" Elsword muttered again. _

* * *

"Aisha!" Elsword shouted. "Aisha!"

I opened my eyes, and smelt a strange odour. Groaning I tried to sit up but realised I couldn't. I could tell that I was still at schooll, but didn't know why. Then I remembered being pushed off the roof.

"Don't bother. Just rest." Elsword said. He was sitting next to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

Elsword shrugged. "I found you unconscious on the ground."

He was silent, which usually meant he was angry.

"You met with Chung, when I warned you not too. He is unpredictable and he can kill you…he almost got away with It too."

I felt down as I heard him. "Sorry." I muttered.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry. You almost died!"

He sighed. There was a long silence between both of us. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't shout at you."

I shook my head. "No. It was my fault. Please don't be too hard yourself."

Elsword reached out and grabbed my hand. "Look. I'm angry mostly at myself, since I couldn't do anything. I wish I was there to help you….but turns out someone else did before me."

My eyes widened. "Wait…you didn't save me?" I asked pretending not to know.

Elsword shook his head. "I didn't. So who saved you Aisha?"

"ummmm. I don't remember."

I felt sad that I had lied to Elsword. I just can't tell him. He wouldn't want to know…


	11. Chapter 11

I'll protect you

Chapter Eleven

I sighed heavily as I lay on my bed. Ever since Elsword had came, my daily life was change drastically. Way too drastically. I sighed and turned to off by lamp. With a small click, the light went out and I was left in total darkness. I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep. Groaning, I shifted over and over again. I sat up and got out of bed. I opened the door and walked down the stairs towards the living room.

"Elsword…" I said.

I flip the switch and living room lit up. "Elsword?" I said again.

I looked around the room. The couch was normal, like no one was ever there. I turned to walk to the kitchen, before I noticed something from the corner of my eye. A paper was on the couch, behind a cushion. I walked over to it and grabbed it's edges and brought it to my face. I started to read it.

"_Dear Aisha,_

_Please note that when you are reading this, I will be gone….I finally understood why Chung pushed you, and why Elesis was here. That's right, I knew my sister was here."_

How did he figure out?

"_In case you were wondering how I knew my sister was here, I found your diary…."_

How did he find my diary?

"_It was in your bag, so I was curious a stole it….yes I admit I stole something. Anyway as much as this hurt to say this, I decided to write it….goodbye Aisha…. I have to go, Chung and my sister are waiting for me…we figured everything out, why Chung pushed you, why you are targeted and finally why you forgot your memories. I can't let you go because your memories might come back and it might crush your spirit._

_I'll always cherish the times we had….especially when you hit me, because I still have bruises. So please, I have one thing to ask of you. I know I promised to protect you, but that does not mean I have to be with you…so please just forget me…it's easier that way. So this is goodbye for all eternity…..and even if I never had the chance to say it…I love you Aisha…I love you with all my heart._

_Love, Elsword_

_P.S I left you a memory on the kitchen table just in case you can't forget me."_

I dropped the letter as I felt tears come down my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and saw the rose he had given me that day…the day where I first met Elsword. I tried to tell myself, it was all a dream…but I knew this was reality. Elsword…Elsword was really gone. I sat down on the kitchen stool and brought my hands to my face. I wept and sobbed loudly. Suddenly, it hit me….I knew where Elsword was going to. It all made sense. The note mentioned that my memories will crush me…there was only one place where that could be. A place which I had forgot about. The circus! I had to hurry. I grabbed my coat and threw it on as I ran out the door towards the giant ferris wheel.

Elsword…please wait for me.

* * *

Elsword's P.O.V

I stared at the three people before me.

"Chung, Elesis and you to Raven." I said. "I figured everything out. Why Raven attacked Aisha, why Chung pushed her off a roof and why Elesis saved her."

The three off them stood there in silence. I growled. "If you wanted me to pay attention to her, you can do it with non-physical means. Raven you attack Aisha, because you knew something she shouldn't know. So you attacked her to force me to protect her…Chung you pushed her off because you three needed something to get my attention better. What you didn't know was that I was in hospital than. Elesis found that out and was forced to save Aisha…Am I right?"

Raven smiled. "I didn't think you would figure that all out."

"I'm flattered." I said calmly. "But why use these means of getting my attention? Why attack Aisha? "

Elesis raised an eyebrow. "Because…she's here."

My eyes widened. "How is she here? She supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"That's the thing Elsword." Chung said. "We didn't want you or Aisha to know, so we used these means to force you to protect her whenever you can."

Raven nodded. "You're the strongest out of all three of us. But where is Aisha? The girl could be in serious danger right now."

I felt a strange sensation go down my back. "I left her…"

"What!?" All three shouted at the same time. "Where is she? She's in danger!"

I cursed. I should have known.

"She probably left the house to find me…we have to search the whole city." I said.

"Goddamit Elsword. We need her alive!" Raven shouted.

"Then why kill her attack her? Nice 'we need her alive' belief you got there."

Elesis stood in between both of us. "Guys. Now is not the time, we need to save Aisha. Let's go, we have to split up."

We all looked at each other before nodding. "Let's go." Chung said.

With that, all of us disappeared into the shadows. I ran as fast as I could. I have a feeling I know where she was. Please I need to make it in time.

* * *

Aisha's P.O.V

I panted heavily as I saw the abandoned circus. I ran into the area and looked around.

"Elsword!" I shouted. My voice echoed through the circus. Suddenly I saw a figure walking towards me. She wore a blue kimono and had similar purple hair to mine.

She continued to walk towards me, as I collapsed from running all that way. The woman bent her legs in a crouch.

"Aisha. It's been a while."

I stared into the eyes of the girl before me. "Who are you?" I asked.

The girl pretended to be taken aback. "You don't remember your own sister?"

Then the single name of a person entered my head…the worst possible person.

It came back to me, in the circus, I had a sister. A sister that hated me.

"Noah?" I asked.

The girl smiled. "Yes it's me Aisha. Oh how I missed you."

Noah reached behind her back and produced a knife, raising it above her head.

"Rest in peace Aisha."

The knife came down towards my head. Suddenly there was the sound of another object in the way. I looked up to see a bleeding arms, that had been stabbed and the familiar face of the boy that had recently left me.

"Long time no see Noah. Please take your knife out of my arm…the performance is just about to start."


	12. Chapter 12

I'll protect you

Chapter Twelve

Aisha's. P.O.V

Elsword's arm was bleeding as he grabbed the handle and pulled the blade out of his left arm. He hissed at the pain, as he threw the knife away.

"Noah…I know why you want to kill Aisha. But I won't let you."

Enraged Noah grabbed the air, and a staff seemed to materialise out of thin air.

"Out of my way Elsword."

Elsword shook his head.

"No thanks. Even if you were the best magician in our group, I won't let you touch Aisha."

Noah leapt forward swinging her staff towards Elsword's head. Elsword dodged to one side, barely missing it.

Elsword was fighting a one sided battle. He held his bleeding arm as he narrowly dodged the swings by Noah. Noah suddenly reached behind her back and grabbed a water bottle. She poured the contents out and the water it begin to freeze, forming a sword. She smiled evilly as she leapt again and brought the sword towards Elsword head. Elsword dodged, but realise Noah's intention. The staff in her other hand struck Elsword's head, knocking him backwards. Elsword skidded back in a crouch. Blood was trickling down his forehead. Noah stood over Elsword raising the sword made of ice. Suddenly, Elsword appeared behind Noah, and swung a kick to her head.

The kick looked like it was going to strike Noah, but at the last moment her staff blocked the kick.

"So predictable Elsword."

She flicked her staff, pushing Elsword back. She charged forward and swung the sword. Suddenly there was a flash of white as a familiar figure placed himself in front of Elsword. Raven's arm blocked the sword with ease, as another figure appeared behind Noah. Elesis tried to sweep the legs of Noah, but at the last second, she leapt into the air where Chung was waiting. Chung swung a kick into Noah, sending her straight into the ground. She groaned and slowly stood to her feet.

"So all four of you against me hey?" Noah smiled.

"Well, I'll retreat for now…but trust me, there are stronger people than me out there. You'll need to become stronger."

With that Noah grabbed something in her kimono and threw it to the ground, sending a cloud of smoke.

"I'll be waiting for you next time Aisha." Noah said, before the smoke cleared. Noah had disappeared from view.

Elesis walked over to me and helped me up.

"Well. You better sleep Aisha. You must be tired…oh and please let Elsword stay over at your house."

I nodded. "He's always welcome at my house."

The neighbourhood was quiet, as Elesis, Raven, Chung and I quietly walked into the house. Elsword was unconscious. Back then he said he was fine, but Raven told him to rest. Elsword still continued to say he was fine, until Raven had knocked him unconscious. So here we were now, all tired and sore from tonight, especially me. I said goodnight to everybody and walked into my room, and basically face planted my bed.

The next morning, I sleepily walked down the stairs, to see no one there.

"Hello?" I called out. Once again there was another piece of paper on the table. I quickly picked it up and started to read it.

"Dammit Elsword." I shouted.

I raced out the door and started sprinting to the train station. Please let me make it in time. I recalled the letter as I ran.

* * *

"_Dear Aisha,_

_Sorry we are leaving you but we must go. We are going to the train station so we can take it to the airport. We are going to follow Noah and it will be dangerous for you…"_

* * *

Quickly I leapt over a fence and continued to sprint towards the visible train station.

* * *

"_Please don't follow us…I know you would so we left the house when you were sleeping."_

* * *

The train station came closer and closer as I ran towards it.

* * *

"_So please understand…this is goodbye._

_Love Elsword."_

* * *

I ran into the train station, which was surprisingly empty. I saw Elsword about to board the train.

"Elsword!" I shouted.

I sprinted down the stairs and towards the red haired boy that was turning towards me. Elsword eyes widened as he saw me running to him.

"Elsword don't go." I said while panting heavily.

"I'm sorry Aisha…we have to go…Noah went back to America so we have to go after her."

"Then take me with you." I said.

Elsword shook his head. "Aisha. It's going to be dangerous. I'm sorry but please stay here."

"What if Noah comes back?"

Elsword silenced me with his hand. "She won't be for some time, that's why we are going to America."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Elsword could see that too.

"Elsword get on board!" Chung shouted from the train. Elsword sighed heavily. He stepped forward and caught my lips with his own. He pulled back after what seemed like ages.

"I'm never really good with goodbyes…because I can never tell the person directly…but…"

He stared at me before hugging me. "For once I can finally say it to someone important to me…good bye Aisha."

Suddenly, a cloth in his hands was put over my mouth.

"Good bye Aisha and please forgive me." He said, before my world turned black.

* * *

Elsword's P.O.V

I carried Aisha to one of the wooden seats next to the train. "Good bye Aisha." I muttered before turning around and running onto the train. I walked to where Raven, Chung and my sister were sitting.

"You sure you should do this Elsword?" Elesis asked.

I nodded. "I don't want her to get hurt because of me."

"But you're stopping her from remembering her memories." Chung said. "If she remembers then she will be the best among us."

I shook my head. "I can't have that and you know why."

The three grew silent. Slowly I sat down and stared out the window. I saw the delicate face of Aisha once more, before the train started moving.

"What's wrong with her remembering anyway?" Raven asked, while breaking my trance.

I sighed. "I don't want Aisha to remember the day I killed that person…she would never forgive me."

Raven nodded. "True…"

Elesis flicked back her hair. "So…what do we do when we go to America?" Elesis asked.

I shrugged. "We'll work our magic."

I looked outside once more, but Aisha was no longer there.

"_Aisha…I'm sure we will meet again…."_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The classroom bell rang and Aisha was resting her head on the table. The classroom was normal, the only thing that wasn't was the annoying red haired boy she had come to love. Eve and Rena had tried to cheer her up, but there was no denying that there was nothing that could actually cheer her up. She sighed. She hadn't seen Elsword for a week and she still missed him. The teacher walked into the talking classroom.

"Okay class…today we are going to hand out the details of our trip to America!" she shouted excitedly.

Aisha eyes widened and she sat up.

"_America….Isn't that where Elsword went?"_

Aisha felt a ray of hope inside her. "Elsword…wait for me."

* * *

**So that is the final chapter of I'll protect you. Don't worry...this story is a trilogy. The sequel will be called "Wait for me". I hoped you have enjoyed this story and thank you to all who have read this story. I promise that the next story will come out soon...Hope you read that one...:)  
**


End file.
